


Don't let me be yours

by pledishowell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledishowell/pseuds/pledishowell
Summary: Vernon had made many mistakes in his life. But dating Seungkwan wasn't one of them.





	Don't let me be yours

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based off the song Don't let me be yours by Zara Larsson.
> 
> (because apparently i cant write unless it's inspired by a song lmao)

He knew Seungkwan had been feeling insecure lately. But not to this extent. 

When he walked into the bedroom, he didn't expect to see such a heartbreaking sight. Seungkwan, on the bed with tear stained cheeks.

"Seungkwan, baby? What's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to the bed. All Seungkwan could do was sniffle, refusing to look into the youngers eyes. 

"Baby, please, tell me what's wrong?"

Seungkwan looked over at his boyfriend for a moment, before answering.

"I'm not good enough for you...You deserve better Vernon."

Vernon couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Baby, what could possibly make you think that?" He asked, rubbing the olders thigh, a gesture that he knew would calm the boy down.

"Because...Look at me Vernon. I'm disgusting. That's what everyone's saying. I get put number 13 in visuals all the time for a reason. And look at you! You're all cool and hot, I don't deserve you. You deserve better. Everyone makes mistakes Vernon. Don't let me be yours." 

Without a second thought, Vernon pushed Seungkwan down on the bed, kissing him deeply. 

"Seungkwan look at me. You are not a mistake. I love every single thing about you. I love your hair, the way it always looks perfect, even in the mornings when you've just woken up. I love your eyes, how they never stop sparking. I love your cheeks, how chubby they are, how adorable it makes you look. I love your lips, the way they're so kissable. I love your body. Absolutely everything about it. How your arms are so small but at the same time so strong. How your stomach is so soft and beautiful. How your thighs could actually crush my head. Seungkwan, i love everything about you. And i will remind you of this as much as i need to. You are the most beautiful person i have ever met."

Seungkwan looked at his boyfriend, newly formed tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much Vernon." He said, burying his head in the youngers chest, closing his eyes.

"I love you too baby. Please never ever forget that" Vernon whispered as they fell into a deep slumber, cuddled up into one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Any feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Sorry it's so short x
> 
> Real talk though, this fic sort of popped into my mind because i was feeling wayyy too insecure about myself. Love yourself darlings! xx


End file.
